


the queen's loyal dog

by Natalyne



Category: The Last Idol
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone hates Sora, Gun Violence, stop hurting my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalyne/pseuds/Natalyne
Summary: Now he stood in front of the windows, his gaze shifting towards the table in the office with the gun sitting on it. She had left a note with his instructions for him to follow, since she was currently in the other room watching the arena battle. All he had to do was wait for the winner and then he would strike.Right on time, he heard Sora’s voice boom from the speakers.“The winner of the killing game is Madoka.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	the queen's loyal dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pxromisedneverland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pxromisedneverland).



> fuck sora, all my homies hate sora.  
> we'll pretend that we got crumbs safe LOLLL

From the top floor, Soiji Ako could see everything happening all at once.

The students from his class whom he thought were genuinely decent people were fighting each other, bloodied daggers in hand. The floor was covered in fresh blood and corpses, the scent of sickening iron filling the air behind the windows where he was standing. He had never thought something like this would happen until an hour ago when he was called to the principal’s office.

_He walked into the office and shut the door behind him, his eyes falling on Sora, who was sitting at her bronze, polished desk. The room had a blue and white aesthetic to it, it’s modern tones mixing well with the intimidating and powerful atmosphere Hope’s Peak Academy drove into the heads of Japan. On the walls were bookshelves and paintings. A particular painting hung up on the wall behind Sora stuck out to him- it was of a beautiful light blue sky with flowing clouds painted all around._

_Sora crossed her legs and gently leaned forward with her signature smirk on her face. She was incredibly hard to read, her expression always being that little smile unless she was incredibly unhappy. Soiji tried not to upset her._

_“You came. Lovely how you were on time. Please, take a seat.” She waved her hand at one of the chairs in front of her desk and he swallowed, walking towards the seat and sitting down. They were decently uncomfortable but he didn’t comment._

_There was silence. Soiji shifted awkwardly in his seat, trying his best to keep good posture and sit up straight so he wouldn’t get scolded for it. Folding his hands in his lap, he tried his best not to flinch under her unreadable stare. It stayed this way for a few minutes until the principal unlocked her desk drawer. He couldn’t get a good look at what she was grabbing, but he could tell the inside was neat and organized with what seemed to be books and various other supplies._

_Sora set down what he realized to be a dark, shiny pistol on the table and slid it towards him._

_His heart dropped and his gaze shifted from the weapon to Sora. He was utterly confused and worried as to what she was planning. “W-what is this for?” He asked nervously, now beginning to sweat._

_“Shoot me.”_

_“What?”_

_“I said shoot me, Soiji.” She replied in a calm tone, her smile never fading._

_“Why-- why would I---” The boy looked at the gun again and his stomach felt empty. There was no way she was joking, but why would she request something like that? He didn’t know how to feel, his hands now beginning to shake._

_Sora took one of his hands and lifted it onto the gun, positioning it so he would be holding it correctly and then lifting his entire arm up to point it at her forehead. He stared in utter horror as she grinned and crossed her arms._

_“Go ahead. You must have hatred towards me, correct? It would be easy to end it all right here.” She insisted and pressed her head against the barrel. He realized she was right, he could just end it right here, right now… but something held him back._

_“Are you hesitating?”_

_  
_ _“I--”_

 _  
_ _“Do it.”_

_“No, I--”_

_“Do I need to repeat myself?” She asked in a calm yet ice cold tone. “I’m giving you full permission to blow my brains out. You’re a smart boy, you’ll be able to cover it up well enough. Blame it on Caroline.”_

_Soiji inhaled sharply, his gaze shifting to the painting behind Sora. Blue sky, fluffy white clouds…_

_There would be no way she would go to that beautiful place in the sky._

_His arm descended and the pistol fell out of his hand, his head dropping onto the bronze desk and knocking papers out of the way. “I’m sorry. I can’t do it.” He apologized with a clattering shake of his form. Sora cupped his face with a gentle hand and lifted his head up for him to look at her. She smiled down at him with a kind, motherly gaze and Soiji was reminded of how much he just wanted to be loved by someone. All he wanted was a family, something he never had._

_“I knew you wouldn’t be able to do it. What a loyal dog you are.” She said quietly. The praise gave him a twisted thrill; an idea that maybe she cared about him, even in the smallest form._

_“Don’t worry. It was just a test.” He sighed in relief before he was cut off with a wag of her finger. “However, you will need to be using this. I have a plan that I will need you to cooperate with.”_

_Sora rummaged through her desk and eventually pulled out a yellow folder. It had bright red text that said “classified” printed on the front, some paper sticking out of the top. She set it down in front of him and gestured for him to open it. He opened the folder and was met with the student files of everyone in his class, which included various forms of personal information that had no reason for being filed._

_“You’re familiar with these people, correct?” She hummed, tenting her fingers as she watched his reaction. Soiji would’ve asked where she got all of this information from, but knowing her being one of the most powerful leaders in Japan, she had plenty of sources for her to find this from._

_“...Yes, ma’am. These are the kids in my class, right?”_

_She replied with a nod, taking the file from him once he finished reading it over. “As you know, my goal is to become the leader of Japan, maybe even the world once I’m done with this country. I’m going to use others in my plan, and that my dog, is where you come in.”_

_Soiji listened intently as she continued, staying silent so as to not interrupt her. “I have eyes on Shindo’s class, and two of the students have become pawns of mine. One of them, an upperclassman of yours, will be setting a fire in their unit and they will be forced to flee to the underground facility entered in the shed. Shindo will have no idea of what’s going on, so this is an ensured quality of the plan as it’s the only place he thinks is safe to hide in that is fire resistant. Once they go in, my agents will fill the room with anesthesia gas and place all of the students in their pods. Of course, Shindo is a vital asset of information, so I will just “interrogate” him here. The killing game sequence will be activated once I successfully transfer Shiro to the class and sort out their flashback lights.”_

_“Where do I come in?”_

_She raised a finger to her mouth and he went silent. She dropped it and continued. “Since Shiro is the teacher of your class, she will be absent right before I execute the part where you come in. After that obnoxious Nakano girl points out the fact Shiro is gone, wait for her to search and she’ll find a note that I will forge. It will tell them that Shiro is in danger and to help her they must enter the maze I’ve set up in the back of the school. At this point, act like you’re following but then head to my office. There is an opening next to the keypad that you’ll enter once everyone else goes into the room. It’s an elevator, it’ll take you up to my floor. Don’t worry, nobody will see since I’ll lock the exit.”_

_“....What do you plan on doing to them?” Soiji asked in a meek, worried tone. It was weak of him to feel empathy for his classmates, but he couldn’t help it. He’d spent time with them and had grown a fondness._

_“I’m going to kill them, to put it simply.”_

Now he stood in front of the windows, his gaze shifting towards the table in the office with the gun sitting on it. She had left a note with his instructions for him to follow, since she was currently in the other room watching the arena battle. All he had to do was wait for the winner and then he would strike.

Right on time, he heard Sora’s voice boom from the speakers. 

“The winner of the killing game is Madoka.”

Soiji grabbed the gun off of the table and stepped into the elevator. He pressed a few buttons and the doors closed, the low hum of the elevator going down ringing in his ears. It was time. After a few moments, the doors opened and he stepped out. Sora opened up the doors to the arena and he walked inside, being met with the blonde girl from his class breathing heavily with her back turned in the center of the room. She was covered in blood, her sword dropping out of her hand as she let out a shaky laugh. Soiji grimaced at the awful stench of the corpses, walking towards Madoka with a blank expression.

Madoka turned around, her face a twisted sort of victory. “My prize-”

He pressed the barrel of the gun to her forehead and she froze.

Soiji looked away with a guilty look on his face and sighed, his hand shaking the smallest bit. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me for this.”

He pressed his finger on the trigger and blood splattered onto the floor. Before Madoka’s lifeless body dropped to the floor, he saw her horrified expression and the way the blood ran down her forehead and realized it would haunt him forever.

Her body fell down with a thud against the cold, marble floor, and Soiji dropped to his knees. The gun fell out of his hand and he stared down at her corpse in absolute regret and terror. He heard the echoing footsteps of Sora behind him, coming to a stop after a second and he felt her hand fall on his shoulder.

Sora kneeled down and momentarily breathed on his neck before finally saying, “You did such a good job. See? It wasn’t that hard.”

She lifted him up and they walked out of the room. All he could think about was Madoka’s face as she died, the way the blood pooled out of her head on the floor. It was something he would think about for the rest of his life, if it lasted that long.

He’d make up for this somehow.


End file.
